


Undertale Before And After

by TcTheWriter1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TcTheWriter1/pseuds/TcTheWriter1
Summary: The story that covers the war, the life of Chara and Asriel, the surface with Frisk, sans origins and covers much more into the soul and the physical world.





	

-Long ago two races ruled over Earth. Humans and Monsters, between the years of 1000-1500 AD a war broke out between the two "races" and after a long series of battles the humans were victorious. The greatest of their mages cast strong spells that created a barrier surrounding a mountain named , which sealed the Monsters underground. However this is not the whole story.

-All times like these, (like in our world) Science isn't a popular or even a common concept yet. What dominates these times is religion(s) and this all ties in the souls of all species; Humans, Monsters and animals. There are three main traits that affect all three of these species. Physicality, Mentality and spirituality. I will describe how all three traits affect one another, higher, lower or all around.

-Physicality means physical strength, mass, weight and endurance (As well physical material). Mentality means emotion, intelligence, sanity. (And so much more, that is just the surface of it.) Spirituality is connected to both of these but more often is connected to mentality, spirituality is belief, the spiritual world, your soul, magic, and faith. Your brain has a spiritual side to it, the seeking for emotional pleasurement through art and music but as well the Human soul and Monster soul help fuel the body through energy that cannot be seen or even comprehended.

-This is only the basics and even so they are complex, now I will go deeper into description. Science. Monsters aren't one species, as what we have seen there are different types of Monsters. Plants, machine and mammals. What? What do you mean "what about the skeletons?" Oh I forgot, they are the undead. They are more complex than something that is alive, plant like or mechanical. I will save their type for another time. You have another question/ "How do I know these are species? Just by looking at them and knowing that each of them are affected by physical traits. Undyne overheats, Asgore gets sick. Not only that but I can compare them to our own world of mythology, science, science fiction and Philosophy and so much more.

-Look at Asgore, Troiel and Asriel. They are what we would call furries, sentient, evolved or even aliens. But in this world that is how this all works. They exist there and not in our own. (Who knows maybe they once did.)

-Now I will discuss more deeply into the souls, only certain types of Monsters posses certain strengths of the three main traits. Toriel and Asgore's kind are the only souls to shatter like the human we guide, Undyne is another type that was able to delay her own death, she had more determination? Why though? It's simple certain species have stronger souls but near the power of a human. (Well maybe someone has an exception.)

-Toriel is a near all around of the three traits, she has mentality (her intelligence), spirituality (her souls strength to remain stable before shattering) and her strength coming from her body's "biology".

-Asgore is also a near all around, his strength, spirituality and mentality.

-Undyne has two out of three. Spirituality and Strength. (Undyne is smart but lacks it. Don't tell her I said that.)

-As you see I have put their traits from greatest to least in order. This helps describe who and what they possess inside them.

-Now, these are individual strengths as a rational term is given, "Strengths are earned throughout life." Even a human can be weaker than a monster, not always naturally but can be both ways.


End file.
